Corazón Roto
by An Bouwer
Summary: —Amo a mis hermanos. Amo a Makino, al abuelo, a Dadan y a los bandidos de la montaña. Amaré a mis Nakamas. Y te amo a ti. Pero no creo que pueda amarte como tú quieres –y con esas palabras mi corazón se rompió y supe que mi primer amor jamás iba a funcionar. [LuffyxOc. M/M. Amor no correspondido.]


—Hueles a… ¿Goma y carne? –dije sin pensar mientras miraba hacia la copa de un árbol. Segundos después las hojas se movieron y un chico con un sombrero de paja cayó, masticando rápidamente y con más comida en las manos. Se veía más o menos de mi edad.

— ¿Eh? ¿Cómo supiste que estaba allí? ¡Pensé que me había escondido bien! –dijo el chico con puchero, metiéndose más comida a la boca.

—Bueno… realmente lo estabas, si no hubiera sido yo no creo que te hubieran encontrado.

El chico terminó con la comida restante de un solo bocado— ¡¿Cómo demonios hizo eso?! —y mi miró curioso.

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste? –preguntó, invadiendo mi espacio personal al tomarme de los hombros. Sus ojos pegados a mi rostro sin notar mi incomodidad.

—Ugh… yo, puedo oler cosas, err—no sé. Solo puedo.

Intenté dar un paso atrás pero él no aflojó el agarre.

— ¡Genial!

—Realmente no lo es –murmuré, un poco deprimido. —Todos dicen que es raro…

— ¡No lo es! Es lo mismo que dicen de mí –dijo, soltándome. Estaba a punto de preguntarle a qué se refería cuando llevó una mano a su mejilla y la estiró de manera antinatural. — ¿Vesh? Dishen que esh dado y mi hedmano dishe que esh inútil.

—Qué... ¡¿Qué demonios eres?! –solté un gritó mientras retrocedía pero tropecé con mis propios pies y terminé cayendo al suelo. El chico soltó su mejilla y regresó a su lugar con un doloroso 'slap'. Parpadeó un par de veces y sonrió.

—Soy un chico de goma –frunció el ceño de manera pensativa y entonces acomodó su sombrero, sonrió ampliamente. — ¡Soy Monkey D. Luffy, un gusto!

— ¿Go-goma? –pregunté. Bueno, eso explicaba el olor, ¿No?

—Síp. Comí la Gomu Gomu no Mi cuando era niño y me volví un chico de goma.

— ¿La qué?

—Ah, es una Fruta del Diablo, te da poderes a cambio de convertirte en un martillo. No puedes volver a nadar ya que puedes hundirte –explicó, aunque parecía más como si repitiera lo que le habían dicho.

— ¿Fruta…? –mi mente corría a mil por segundo. Me levanté enseguida, ahora yo invadía su espacio personal pero no parecía importarle. — ¿Son una frutas raras con patrones en remolinos y saben como mierda?

— ¿Oh, las conoces? –el chico— _Luffy_ , parecía sorprendido. Asentí.

—Lo hago, comí una hace un tiempo… de hecho, desde que lo hice comencé a ser capaz de oler de esa forma…

— ¡Entonces eres un usuario! ¿Cuál comiste?

—Err, no estoy seguro. Ni siquiera sabía que existían hasta que lo dijiste.

Me alejé de él y pensé por un momento. Eso quería decir que no era el único en el mundo, yo no era… raro. Sonreí aliviado.

—Gracias, Luffy.

No parecía comprender a qué me refería, pero no importaba.

—Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Cómo entraste aquí?

—Oh. Solo salte la barda, olía demasiado bien y no pude resistir –dijo y su estómago hizo un gruñido de hambre. Luffy no parecía avergonzado y me reí.

—Vale, entiendo. Bueno, como agradecimiento creo que puedo darte más comida.

Los ojos de Luffy comenzaron a brillar y parecía verme bajo una nueva luz.

— ¡Ah, gracias! ¡Eres genial! ¡Vamos, vamos! –comenzó a correr hacia la entrada de la casa y se detuvo en seco, volteando a verme con una expresión de vacilación. —Eh… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Solté una risa de nuevo, porque las prioridades de Luffy realmente eran increíbles.

—Me llamo Toulouse –me presenté y Luffy asintió.

—Bien, ¡Vamos Tuluz!

— ¿Eh? Espera, no, ese no es mi nombre. Es _Too-LOOSE_ –intenté explicar.

—Sí, sí, eso dije. ¡Tolosa!

— ¡No! Es _TOO. LOOSE_ –gesticulé exageradamente con mi boca y Luffy se rió.

—Eres una chica rara –dijo entre risas y rostro se calentó, juraría que mis mejillas estaban más que rojas.

— ¡Soy un _chico_! –grité un poco demasiado fuerte y Luffy rió todavía más.

* * *

Ambos caminamos por el pasillo hasta la cocina, no me preocupaba mucho porque nos descubrieran ya que todos estaban afuera en una fiesta. Pero aun así le dije a Luffy que fuera silencioso.

No sirvió mucho. Luffy hacía sonidos de asombro con cada armadura que pasábamos.

—Luffy, no quiero que nos encuentren, ¿Puedes guardar silencio un minuto?

Luffy apretó los labios en una delgada línea y no pude evitar reír.

—Falta poco, pronto podrás comer lo que quieras.

Caminamos unos metros más hasta que llegamos a una enorme puerta. Toqué dos veces, esperé tres segundos y volví a tocar de nuevo. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una mujer mayor.

—Joven Toulouse, ¿Qué hace aquí? –preguntó, mirándome con sorpresa.

—Vine a buscar algo de comer para mi amigo, Nancy –señalé a Luffy a mi lado, quien parecía demasiado ansioso por la comida.

Nancy abrió la puerta para dejarnos entrar a la cocina, su dominio. Nancy era la jefa de cocineras en la mansión y mi mejor amiga. Y era como una madre para mí.

—Muy bien, primero que nada. ¿Quién es este joven? –miraba a Luffy con precaución, como si en cualquier momento fuera a hacer algo—aparte de saquear la nevera.

—Es Luffy, lo encontré en el jardín trasero. El olor del banquete lo atrajo.

—Parece que habla más de un animal que de una persona…

—Bueno… –miré al chico junto a mí, su estómago gruñó. —No creo que haya mucha diferencia.

Nancy rodó los ojos y comenzó a preparar algo. Toqué el brazo de Luffy para que nos sentáramos en una mesa detrás de ella.

—Por cierto, Joven Toulouse, su madre lo está buscando.

Solté un quejido mientras dejaba caer mi cabeza en la mesa.

—Es mi cumpleaños, pensé que _podía_ hacer lo que yo quisiera –me quejé.

—La Señora no piensa eso.

—Mierda—

—Lenguaje.

—Mierda –repetí y Nancy suspiró.

— ¿Es tu cumpleaños? –preguntó Luffy.

—Sí, de hecho el banquete es por eso.

—Ehh, ¿Entonces qué haces aquí? Deberías estar comiendo.

Suspiré.

—Ojala fuera tan sencillo, Luffy…

No parecía entender y yo tampoco ofrecí más.

—Bueno, ya que estamos en eso. ¿Qué edad tienes? Yo cumplí los quince.

—Oh, tengo catorce. ¡En una semana cumpliré los quince!

—Eso es genial. Si vienes de nuevo te daré un regalo.

Los ojos de Luffy brillaron ante la palabra.

— ¿Me darás carne? –preguntó con esperanza.

—Pff, ¿Solo piensas en comida?

— ¡La carne es deliciosa! –dijo con un mohín. —Y también pienso en otras cosas, como hacerme fuerte, ¡Y ser el Rey de los Piratas! –anunció feliz, levantando las manos. Mis ojos se abrieron ampliamente ante sus palabras.

 _Crash_

Nancy dejó caer lo que sea que tenía en las manos.

—Qué…

Luffy parecía feliz con su declaración.

Coloqué mi cabeza entre mis manos, mis hombros temblaban.

— ¿Tuluz? ¿Estás bien?

—Joven Toulouse…

—Pfff—Rey… de los Piratas… -repetí y entonces no pude más. — ¡GYAHAHAHA! ¡REY DE LOS PIRATAS! –grité mientras dejaba salir una fuerte carcajada. Las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos y el estómago comenzaba a dolerme. —Eso es…

Pude ver de reojo a Luffy frunciendo el ceño. Vale, creo que me había malinterpretado.

—Eso es –comencé de nuevo, intentando calmarme. —Eso es increíble, Luffy.

La expresión de Luffy cambió por completo, ahora sonreía ampliamente.

—Fiu, por un momento pensé que tendría que golpearte por reírte de mi sueño –declaró aliviado, palmeando mi espalda con su mano en un gesto amistoso.

—Menos mal que me dejaste hablar. Lo siento, pero no. No soy del tipo que se ríe de los sueños de los demás.

Nancy parecía insegura pero reanudo su tarea, lanzándonos miradas cautelosas cada cinco segundos.

* * *

—Feliz cumpleaños, Luffy.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Tuluz!

Este era el segundo cumpleaños que celebraba con Luffy. Ya había pasado un poco más de un año desde que nos conocimos en el jardín de la mansión. Él había tenido la idea de que celebráramos nuestros cumpleaños juntos durante el suyo, aunque de todas formas había venido la semana pasada para comer del banquete de este año. Le di una pequeña caja envuelta en papel rojo con un moño amarillo.

— ¡Whoa, gracias Tuluz! –vitoreó, tomando el regalo y comenzando a desgarrar el papel. Recargue mi barbilla sobre mi mano, observándolo con una sonrisa. El moño salió volando hacia mi lado y lo tomé, jugándolo entre mis dedos.

Luffy levantó el objeto, examinándolo, era un cuaderno de cuero con hojas en blanco. Lo miró confundido y después a mí. Solté una risita.

—Sé que no es carne, no te preocupes también tendrás –sus ojos brillaron. Reí de nuevo. —Dices que zarparas para convertirte en el Rey de los Piratas, ¿No? Entonces necesitaras mantener un registro de tus aventuras.

Su semblante se ilumino al mencionarle eso, viendo el regalo con gusto.

— ¡Es genial, Tuluz! –abrazó el cuaderno contra su pecho, sonriendo brillantemente.

—Sé que dijiste que tenías en mente tener una tripulación de 10 personas así que si uno de ellos es un cronista entonces puedes entregárselo, aunque tú tienes que llenarlo mientras tanto. Por favor, no le des trabajo innecesario –supliqué, recordando la desastrosa caligrafía de Luffy—aparte de que sospechaba de que sufría de dislexia.

— ¡Sí! –prometió, de alguna manera le creía, porque miraba la libreta como si significara algo más aparte de lo que le dije. —Aww, yo no te tengo un regalo… –hizo un mohín de manera triste.

—Ya te dije que no te preocupes por eso –alcé mi mano con el moño y lo coloqué sobre su cabeza —, que estés aquí es un regalo más que suficiente –me miró con sus enormes ojos brillantes, inclinando la cabeza confundido. Se veía adorable.

— ¿De verdad? –asentí y él sonrió alegremente.

—Bueno, si todavía quieres darme algo entonces puedes hacerlo el próximo año –le aseguré y de nuevo su expresión decayó, esta vez se veía más triste que antes. — ¿Qué pasa?

—No creo que podamos celebrar de nuevo…

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué?

—Yo hice una promesa de zarpar cuando cumpliera diecisiete años –respondió, mirándome con culpa.

—Entonces… ¿Eso quiere decir que no nos volveremos a ver…?

Aquella información se sentía como una bola de metal en mi estómago, ¿No volver a ver a Luffy? No, era imposible, él era mi mejor amigo—mi _primer y único_ amigo. Luffy pareció notar mi dolor.

—Cuando encuentre el One Piece y sea el Rey de los Piratas volveré, ¡Volveré para verte de nuevo!

Quería creerle, y lo hacía. Y aunque no dudaba de Luffy sabía que eso tomaría tiempo. Y lo más importante… el conocería nueva gente, haría nuevas conexiones, y aunque no me olvidara sería remplazado.

—Lo sé…

—Tuluz…

—No, no te preocupes. Yo… sé que esto iba a pasar, pero no pensé que sería tan pronto. Bueno, en realidad todavía tenemos un año, ¿No? ¡Vamos a disfrutarlo al máximo! –sonreí, tragándome mi dolor. Luffy no parecía tan convencido, sin embargo asintió.

* * *

Hubo un par de toque en mi ventana, cuatro en realidad, después silencio y entonces otros dos toques. Realmente no había necesidad, podía oler a Luffy desde que se escabullo en el jardín, pero a él le gustaba eso.

Me levanté de mi cama, caminando a hurtadillas hasta la ventana para no despertar a nadie. Ya estaba preparado con una capa, una mochila con comida y una navaja en mi cinturón. Abrí la ventana y Luffy sonrió como saludo. Ambos saltamos por los tejados—con ayuda de los poderes de Luffy—y llegamos a Terminal Gray.

Llevábamos con esta rutina alrededor de seis meses, cerca de tres o cuatro veces a la semana Luffy venía por mí y recorríamos Gray Terminal o el bosque de Mt. Corvo. Luchando contra rufianes en la basura o contra bestias. Era divertido, jamás me había sentido tan vivo, tan libre.

Cuando terminábamos con nuestro día, o madrugada habitual íbamos al acantilado a descansar. Era el lugar favorito de Luffy y me sentía especial por ser capaz de conocerlo. Me alegraba que Luffy confiara en mí. Me encantaba ese lugar, la vista del mar, el olor a sal y la brisa refrescante.

— ¿Por qué decidiste zarpar los diecisiete? –pregunté, mordiendo la carne del cocodrilo que habíamos capturado.

Luffy masticó rápidamente y tragó.

—Mi hermano me dijo que a los diecisiete los nobles se comprometía, así que prometimos que nosotros zarparíamos a esa edad.

Lo miré estupefacto. Había demasiadas cosas extrañas en esa frase.

—Oh, cierto, ¿Tú eres un noble, no? ¿Tú también lo harás?

—Err, sí, probablemente sí. Pero eso no importante. ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Ace sabía sobre eso? –Luffy me había contado de su hermano Ace desde el día uno, así que básicamente sabía todo sobre él.

Luffy bajó su trozo de carne, luciendo miserable y me sentí culpable.

—Aparte de Ace tenía otro hermano… Sabo, él era hijo de un noble, ¡Pero quería ser libre! –me aseguró, su tonó era una mezcla de frustración, enojo y tristeza. —Murió hace tiempo, cuando éramos niños, él fue quien nos contó sobre eso. Dijo que zarparía cuando cumpliera diecisiete para así no tener que comprometerse. Ace ya lo hizo hace dos años y yo lo haré también.

—Ya veo…

Me sentía un poco herido porque Luffy no me hubiera confiado eso antes, pero entendía que no era fácil para él.

—Bueno, falta poco para que puedas cumplir esa promesa, ¿No?

—Shishishi, ¡Sí!

El ambiente se volvió animado de nuevo y continuamos comiendo hasta que fuera la hora de la despedida.

* * *

 _Toc toc toc toc_

…

 _Toc toc_

…

 _Toc toc toc toc_

…

 _Toc toc_

…

 _TOC TOC_ —

— ¡Luffy…! –siseé, abriendo la ventana y Luffy cayó de cara hacia mi habitación.

— ¿Por qué no abrías? –preguntó mientras se levantaba, sentándose en el suelo.

—Yo… lo siento, no tengo ganas de salir hoy.

— ¿Qué paso?

Miré a Luffy y me senté en el suelo también.

—Hoy durante la fiesta me presentaron a mi futura prometida…

— ¿Oh?

—La persona con la que me casare –Luffy asintió en reconocimiento, todavía sin entender completamente. —Es lo que Sabo quería evitar –y con eso entendió por completo.

Me sentía extraño, realmente nunca me había importado tanto con quien me iba a casar o qué iba a pasar con mi vida, pero desde que había conocido a Luffy eso cambió. No quería casarme con cualquier persona, no quería que mi vida fuera decidida.

—No quiero, Luffy. Me hubiera gustado casarme con la persona que me gusta…

— ¿Uh? ¿Por qué no lo haces entonces?

—No es tan fácil, mis padres no lo aceptarían, sería desheredado, la sociedad me repudiaría y— –me detuve en seco. ¿Por qué asumía las cosas como si _realmente_ hubiera alguien así en mi vida? —Uh, lo siento, Luffy. ¿Podrías irte? No vengas por unos días, necesito pensar algunas cosas…

Luffy se veía inseguro, pero asintió. Saltó por la ventana y desapareció en la noche.

Y cuando estuve solo dejé que mis mejillas se pusieran de un color rojo profundo.

* * *

¿Cuándo había empezado mi amor por él?

¿Cuándo me salvo de aquel tigre? ¿O cuando salimos de mi casa por primera vez? ¿En nuestro cumpleaños? ¿Durante aquella pijamada?

…

O tal vez, muy dentro de mí sabía que había sido desde nuestro primer encuentro.

Cuando vi aquellos ojos tan inocentes y esa curiosidad inquietante.

No tenía idea, el solo verlo hacía que mi pecho se hinchara en una cálida sensación, pero era tan dolorosa también. Porque era imposible.

* * *

Luffy partiría mañana—o mejor dicho, en unas horas. Esta era nuestra última vez juntos.

Estábamos en el acantilado, hundidos en silencio. Luffy parecía inquieto ya que habíamos desperdiciado nuestra última semana por mí culpa (aunque él no me culpaba).

—Luffy, nunca te dije mi sueño, ¿Verdad?

Él sacudió su cabeza, negando.

—Bueno, realmente no tenía uno hasta que te conocí. Creo que mi sueño es estar con la persona que amo.

Luffy parpadeó, confundido.

—Yo… amo el mar, los libros, el perro que encontramos esa vez en Gray Terminal, pero sobre todo te amo a ti. _Te amo_. No como hermanos o amigos, te amo de una manera romántica –solté, con el corazón en la garganta.

Luffy se levantó, con la espalda hacia el mar. Extendió sus brazos y lo miré.

—Amo a mis hermanos. Amo a Makino, al abuelo, a Dadan y a los bandidos de la montaña. Amaré a mis Nakamas. Y también te amo a ti. Pero no creo que pueda amarte como tú quieres –y con esas palabras mi corazón se rompió y supe que mi primer amor jamás iba a funcionar. Quería llorar, quería correr y esconderme debajo de mis sábanas. Pero parte de mí comprendía a Luffy.

—Lo sé, pero quería que lo supieras antes de irte. Es mi último deseo egoísta –y a pesar de la inmensa tristeza que me inundaba, sonreí.

* * *

El puerto estaba lleno, todos despedían un pequeño barco pesquero que estaba a punto de zarpar. Gritos y sonrisas de felicidad dirigidas a un solo joven con un gran sueño.

Estaba escondido detrás de una casa, igual que otros individuos un poco extraños.

Escuché a Luffy hablarle a Sabo y a Ace, y también decirle a los pueblerinos que esto no era un encantamiento, sino un desafío.

Vi a Luffy derrotar a aquel Señor de la Costa que le había causado problemas durante su niñez, y sobre todo, lo escuché gritar—

— ¡TOULOUSE, YO SERÉ EL REY DE LOS PIRATAS!

Y sonreí, con lágrimas cálidas cayendo por mis mejillas, deseándole suerte a la persona que más amaba en todo el mundo.

* * *

Sí, lo sé—NO PUDE EVITARLO. Nunca he sido realmente fan de los personajesxoc, pero no podía sacarme esta idea. No me arrepiento.

¡Datos curiosos sobre este fic! (Que a nadie le importan)

x Principalmente, Toulouse iba a ser mujer, pero mi amigo me dijo que ese nombre era de hombre y aunque no me importaba realmente, la idea de dejarlo como hombre me gusto más.

x ¿Por qué no describí la apariencia de Tou? Porque quería que se lo imaginaran como a ustedes les gustara. Aunque una idea clara de él sería el de la siguiente imagen: / celandine_93 / status / 1032400711131127809 [Es la imagen del chico, por si las dudas(?]

x Este fic iba (o va, todavía no lo sé) a estar vinculado con otro que tengo planeado, pero no tengo claro si realmente escribirlo. Es sobre la madre de Luffy y Dragon.

x Iba a tener otro final, un poco más triste, pero me decidí por este.

Y entonces, eso es todo. ¡Gracias por leer!

 _ **Dejen un review para saber su opinión, si les ha gustado, si tiene alguna duda o un comentario constructivo y recuerden, cada comentario motiva al autor a seguir escribiendo.**_


End file.
